


Since I Fell For You

by psilostashya



Series: A Teenager In Love [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 60s AU, 60s kind of late 50s au, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, No Period Typical Homophobia, Pining, Remus and Roman are twins, Roman is a gay disaster, Teenager AU, fuck that I wanna have fun without bigotry, greaser! Virgil, it's kind of ambiguous, possible mutual attraction, possible one sided attraction, theater geek! Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psilostashya/pseuds/psilostashya
Summary: On a hot Sunday, Roman fell for Virgil— literally.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: A Teenager In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600108
Comments: 27
Kudos: 128





	Since I Fell For You

* * *

Harsh sunlight pelted down on everyone— anyone who dared being outside on such a bright and shiny Sunday. That didn't stop lawns from being mowed, or windows and driveways from being hosed down. 

For the Rivera household, it was time for the rain gutters to be cleaned out. The Rivera twins spent their Sunday up on their home's roof, sweating buckets as they scooped leaves and mud with their gloved hands, tossing the sludge into a trash bag that sat on the roof with them. 

Roman cursed the big oak tree that stood in their front yard; along with Saturday's rain, which did a fantastic job in making the leaves wet and slimy. And the mud, _How the Hell did mud get on the roof?_ Roman silently asked himself.

He would have killed for a breeze, anything to relieve the still, humid air that suffocated him.

"This fucking sucks." Remus spoke up, wiping sweat off of his cheek with his shoulder. 

His face was rosy from the intense heat, sweat beading down his face, saturating his mullet and choppy mustache. He looked greasier than he normally did, and that was saying something.

Roman hummed in agreement, sitting back on his heels and allowing himself a short breather. He eyed the progress they made, feeling his shoulders slump in relief at seeing they weren't too far from being finished. 

He licked his lips before running his tongue over his braces, parched and craving a glass of cold lemonade.

As if on cue, their mother's head popped out of an open window, tilting up in an effort to look at her sons. "You two aren't goofing off, are you?" she called, loud enough for them to hear.

"No, Mamá." Roman said in turn, reaching back down and grabbing a handful of wet leaves.

"No, Mamá." Remus repeated, but not moving back to work to prove it.

Their mother nodded, "When you're done make sure you clean yourselves up. You can have peach tea and vanilla wafers when you are." she added before ducking back into the house.

Roman sighed. _Peach tea and vanilla wafers._ That sounded even better than a glass of lemonade.

Remus merely rolled his eyes, arms hung over his bent knees as he stared ahead, taking in the neighborhood. Clean and pristine cookie cutter homes, each with a fresh and green lawn and a smooth driveway. The neighborhood was still, quiet save for the buzz of lawn mowers and the hum of leaf blowers. 

It didn't take long for the easy peace was interrupted; a black 1954 Buick Skylark turned into their street, driving recklessly and blasting Chubby Checker's _Let's Twist Again._ The car was sleek and well taken care of, the paint shining in the bright afternoon light. 

Both Roman and Remus perked up at the sight.

Its lack of a roof gave a good view of the three young men inside, the friends all dressed up in dark colors that matched the car and begged for heat stroke. They yelled and rough housed with one another, despite being in a moving car they laughed and carried on loudly.

The neighbors turned and glared at the vehicle, recognizing it and the three young men who rode inside, all looking on disapprovingly as it pulled up to the house right across the street from the Riveras. It parked at the curb, revved its engine playfully, then promptly shut off, Ernest Evans' voice cutting off abruptly with the engine. 

Remus grinned, mouth opening to speak. But before he could get a word out Roman was clambering to his feet, so quickly his blood rushed and left him lightheaded, causing him to stumble where he stood.

Remus jumped, glaring at his twin incredulously, "Dude, what the fuh—"

"HI, VIRGIL!" Roman shouted, hands cupped around his mouth before his arm shot in the air, waving enthusiastically with a large and dorky grin on his face. 

Virgil was currently stepping out of the car, he paused at the shout, gaze snapping towards Roman. Curious eyes locked on him and subsequently made Roman's face heat up, for a different reason than the despotic sun. His flush only got worse when Virgil smiled and waved back; though it was clear he was confused, the way his shoulders were taught and his hand moved in a short jerk with the movement— questioningly.

Roman took it though, locking the interaction away in his heart and sighing dreamily. Virgil looked as handsome as always; that Sunday he wore a black tank top and cuffed jeans, his signature purple bandana tied around his neck. His long, dark curls were fluffed up from the car ride and looked positively adorable.

Without thinking, Roman took a step forward, possibly to hop down to the lower part of the roof above the house's front door— even Roman himself wasn't sure what he was thinking (besides intensely about Virgil) as he did so— slipping on a shingle and tumbling the rest of the way— off the roof and landing in his mother's flowerbeds with a thump. 

The world spun shortly, his head returning to him at the sound of Virgil's worried yell.

"Oh my God!" he could hear Virgil's voice, "Are you okay?" 

Embarrassed, yet no worse for wear, Roman jumped up, his mother's flowers crunching beneath his chucks. "I'm fine!" he swayed in place, "All good!"

Virgil watched him for a beat; Roman's heart hammering in his chest as his eyes swept over him critically. For so long he craved for Virgil to eye him like that— but under the circumstances, Roman wanted to run inside and never come out.

"You sure?" Virgil questioned. 

"Yep!" Roman's voice cracked, and he prayed it couldn't be heard from across the street, "Fit as a fiddle!"

Virgil nodded, small and not quite believing, "If you say so."

"Yo, Remus!" one of the other young men called, a boy with dark skin and vitiligo covering half of his face, "We're going down to the reservoir in a bit, are you coming?"

"Yeah, man!" Remus replied from his seat on the roof. 

"Cool. Remy's dad won't be home…"

Roman tuned the rest of the conversation out, not needing to be jealous of his twin for how he would be spending time with Virgil, and that he was such close friends with Virgil. It was fine, really, that Remus got to hang out with him basically whenever he wanted. 

Okay, so it really wasn't fair that Remus had managed to become friends with Virgil within the week he had moved across the street from them at the beginning of the year. Ever since he moved in Roman had been nothing but a stammering, bumbling fool, and it had only gotten worse and worse the longer Roman knew him. 

  
It was like Virgil had put some kind of spell on him, forcing him to yearn desperately, unable to say anything as he watched the three friends retreat into Virgil's house, huffing a wistful sigh once the front door shut.

"You know," Remus said, climbing down the ladder, "You could just talk to him, right? Like a normal person."

Roman gaped at him, "Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding. I can't talk to him! Are you nuts? I'll make a fool out of myself!" he rambled before plopping down on the front door's stoop. 

Talk to Virgil? Had his brother gone insane? It seemed like it was Remus that had fallen off the roof, not him. 

Like Virgil, one of the coolest guys in school— nominated as the school's most eligible bachelor (in the school paper) _twice._ He was sharp witted, kind, smart, and _incredibly_ pretty (with his mess of curls and bright brown eyes; his soft jawline and round button nose; his full lips and thick, dark lashes. Virgil was so pretty).

Like Virgil would ever go for a dorky theater nerd like him. 

"Why not?" Remus asked, taking a seat beside his twin, "It's not like you could fuck up. He already thinks you're weird."

Roman's blood ran cold, he stared at his brother, crestfallen, "He does?" he croaked.

"Well, yeah." Remus said as if it were common knowledge, "You've never had a conversation with the guy, yet you're always screaming 'hi' at him. Even when he's like, three feet away from you." 

Blood rushed to Roman's cheeks. He frowned and looked away.

"Even when you're brother is one of his best friends, it's pretty weird."

Roman was blushing to his roots; he resisted the urge to cover his face.

"And that's all you ever say to him. So, don't blame him for thinking that's suspicious."

"I just…" Roman swallowed, "I get so _nervous_." he confessed, "He's just so cool, and funny, and handsome…"

Remus snorted, "He's a cutie alright. But you hype him up too much; he's a total dork just like you."

Roman smiled dreamily, "I know…" 

He could recall all of the times he had listened in on Remus and his friends' conversations, in his longing he would zero in on Virgil's voice— his sarcastic quips and dry humor, his adorable rants. And the moments when the others would playfully tease him, making Virgil blush so cutely Roman's heart would skip a beat.

"He thinks you're weird." Remus repeated, "But he also called you cute."

Roman's head turned so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash, "What?" he asked, breathy and wide eyed.

"He thinks you're cute," Remus said with a shrug, "That's all he said, though."

Roman's eyes flitted to the house across the street, "He thinks I'm cute…" he murmured, awestruck.

"Yeah."

He grinned, eyes crinkling up in the corners and his cheeks hurting, "Virgilius Augusta thinks I'm cute."

"If he heard you say his full name he'd hit you; but yeah." Remus nudged him with his shoulder, "Is that enough to make you talk to him?"

His smile fell, "I…" he shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know."

Of course Roman wanted to— he had always _wanted_ to talk to Virgil. But the prospect was always so frightening, the odds always against him. But now the fact that Virgil thought _he—_ Roman Rivera was _cute_ , complicated things much more. 

It was common knowledge throughout the school that Virgil was attracted to the same gender (just as much as he was to the opposite). Though his 'type' per say, was still unknown. Could his type be weirdo theater nerds? 

It was still unlikely. Virgil had thought him cute— that didn't give away anything but a slight attraction, and nothing more. But the knowledge alone filled Roman with intemperate hopefulness. 

"Well, you think about it." Remus said, claping him on the back-- his glove still on, no doubt getting gutter muck on Roman's crisp t-shirt.

"Remus!" Roman scolded, twisting his head to get a look at the muddy handprint.

"You can handle the rest, yeah?" Remus said, ignoring the condemnation and getting up, "I'm gonna catch up with the guys." he said, just then deciding to pull off his gloves, "Maybe put in a word for you to Virgil."

Roman glared up at him, "Don't you dare." he warned.

Remus smirked, tossing his gloves into the grass, "Maybe you won't have to think about it; I could just tell Virgil for you."

"God, no!" Roman pleaded, standing up. 

Remus laughed, shaking his head in amusement, "I'm messing with you," he relented— then raised a brow, "Or am I?"

"Remus!"

"Okay. Okay." Remus grinned, "It's not like that's the least of your worries." he said before pointing to the trampled flowers that had broken Roman's fall. 

"Shit!" Roman swore, dropping to his knees and inspecting the damage.

Remus laughed again, turning away before calling back to his brother, "I'll be sure to tell Virgil you think he's cute, too!"

"Remus, I swear to God!" Roman hollered, crouched down and cradling his mother's crushed marigolds.

Remus merely cackled in response.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> • I may make this a series  
> • you can pry curly haired Virgil from my cold dead hands  
> • same goes for pining Roman  
> • this is all because I was forced to watch 'shaggy dog' (1958) with my siblings, and there's a scene where a guy falls off a roof after waving to a girl he liked  
> • I know I should be working on Hard To Say but I just have a lot of ideas


End file.
